Sleeper
by DJMitsu
Summary: The KGB was no longer as influential, but its agents were still deadly. When one is forgotten, the results can be disastrous. Therapist!France X OC X Spy!Russia **Chapters will get longer**


Parole sucked, this she learned very quickly. Especially when it was the kind of parole where you lived at the local police station. The girl of about seventeen looked up at the tall building in front of her, looming over her like some kind of ominous ghost composed of brick and glass. It was at least three stories tall, with windows varying in size on all sides, or at least the two she'd seen before being tugged along, awoken from her daydreams by the now familiar feeling of cold, unfeeling metal handcuffs cutting into her wrists.

She walked along, glancing momentarily to her parole officer; a tall man, with slicked back blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wasn't really a mean guy, but he was impatient as hell and took things like timing and preparedness about as seriously as you would take your mother dying. She sped up, walking beside him towards the tall building as he led her by a long chain attatched to her handcuffs.

"Why do I have to be here?" She asked for what felt like the thoudandth time, swinging her light brown hair over her shoulder and looking up at him, green eyes filled to the brim with both anxiety and a curious gleam. "You guys put me through everything at the station, I don't remember whatever you say I did. I doubt this will help." She nodded and exhaled as he led her inside. It was a tight squeeze for them to both enter the thin, tall doorway at once, but the interior of the room, which she guessed was an office, looked both professional and inviting.

A large desk sat in the center of the room, one wall lined with bookshelves, which were themselves filled with dozens upon dozens of thick, boring looking volumes. Large windows on the wall opposite let in the dappled May sunlight, illuminating the room with an inviting glow. One she would have fell for, if she wasn't all too aware of her situation, and why she was here.

"You didn't answer my question, officer Ludwig." She said looking again to the tall German who was now tugging her towards the large desk, where a blond boy sat, popping gum in his mouth and typing quickly on the keyboard. Ludwig, her parole officer, ignored her, setting his hand on the desk and looking down at the boy expectantly. After a few unresponsive moments, he cleared his throat and the boy jumped back.

"Ohmygod, you, like, can't do that to people you know!" He said pressing his hand to his chest and exhaling heavily a few times. He straightened up and looked to the girl, eyes lingering for a second on the silver cuffs before nodding, seeming to understand.

"Oh, you're, like, here for the police..." he said nodding and looking to Ludwig, standing in his chair. "I'll lead her to the doctor's office, and you'll be back to get her right?" He tilted his head and snapped his gum loudly. She could almost laugh at how irritated Ludwig seemed with this guy's manner of speaking. "We're totally ready for her now."

Ludwig nodded and handed him the extension of chain he'd been using to lead her with, looking around the office and rolling his shoulders. "Yes. You have read and understood the papers and requirements for these sessions, correct?" His eyes met the boys' -his name tag identified him as 'Feliks'- green ones, and he raised an expecting brow.

"Yeah, we, like, got 'em forever ago, relax." He nodded and rolled the chain in his hands, looking to the girl and back to Ludwig. "We understand the terms."

"Good," Ludwig responded, badge angled at Feliks as he spoke, "Someone from the station will return later to bring her home, make sure until then you are doing as instructed, and no risks are taken. We are very grateful to your business for this, goodbye." He turned abruptly and walked off, crossing the room in four long, even strides.

The door shut behind him and Feliks led her down the hall, smiling and popping his gum again. "I'm Feliks, and that guy's, like, terrifying." He laughed and led her down a hall, locking the entrance door as they passed.

"Yeah, mostly when he's busy though." She replied nodding and looking around as she was led up two staircases and down a hallway. The walls were light blue, with one skylight on either end. "So, er, where exactly will I be? No one told me much..." she said exhaling heavily, looking to Feliks.

"You'll be here twice a week, from now until they're done wanting you here. They're hoping it'll help you remember, like, whatever it is you need to." He replied smiling brightly at her and nodding. He knocked on a door twice and stepped back, grinning. "Be careful though, your doctor is, like, a toooootal ladies man."

The door opened and she exhaled, resignation washing over her as she steeled herself for whatever was to come. A tall blond stood in the now open doorway, hair neatly pulled back except a few strands framing his face. Bright, ocean-blue eyes looked her over quickly, mouth stretching into a smile that revealed perfect teeth.

'My therapist looks like something out of a triple-X rated movie...' she thought dismally as he stuck a hand out, taking hers. _'What?!' _She mentally facepalmed as he led her inside. "I'm Monseur Bonnefoy, and I'll be your therapist, alright?" He said looking to her, French accent as evident with him as Ludwig and his German one.

They both sat, Francis easing her into a large green chair and seating himself across from her. "There, I introduced myself. We should break the ice, no?" He stretched and set a notepad on his knee, picking a pen from his pocket. "Tell me about yourself. Who are you?"

She blinked, sighing and looking him over. "Jenna Redding, er, pleasure to meet you." She said nodding. Her first visit here, she might as well try to make a good impression.

"And why are you here?" Francis asked leaning back, pen propped against the pad, ready to write if need be. The pen did, indeed, move across the paper as she responded with a stoic expression.

"They think I murdered some professor." She said letting out an exhasperated sigh. "I didn't. " she added lifting her head to look at him, eyes following his hand as he wrote, nodding. "I know I didn't. "

He nodded, smiling at her and shifting slightly in his chair. "You know you didn't? How are you sure?" He asked softly, eyes flickering over her face as he cocked his head.

She shrugged, rubbing her head and looking down at the dark carpeting for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm...not. I don't know. They said it happened on the 19th, but I don't remember anything on that day. I just remember waking up the 20th in an alley."

"In an...alley? And that doesn't strike you as odd at all?" He asked glancing from her to his notepad.

"It does, but I don't know, maybe I got mugged or drugged or I have some half-amnesia or something!" She said exhasperatedly, pressing her hands to her temples and rubbing small circles, trying to avoid the now iminent headache. "Sending me to some therapist won't help."

"Non?"

"No. I've seen this kinda thing on TV, we all have. You're gonna ask for my life story and I'll be standoffish, and then you'll act like you didn't really care about it and then I'll spill everything about myself over to you..." She rolled her eyes, looking at him and exhaling.

He nodded and chuckled, - good god, even his _laugh_ reeked of French - setting the notepad down on the arm of the chair and adjusting the ribbon holding his hair back. "Well then, what do you suppose we do for the next...ten minutes of our introductory visit? Because it's frowned upon for a therapist to have sex with his patient, so I'm already out of ideas."

_DID HE JUST ACTUALLY SAY THAT?_ She looked up, eyes widening as they spent a few seconds silently making eye contact before he burst out laughing.

"Don't take me too seriously, mon cher, I was only playing." He smirked and cocked his head again, looking over at her smugly as she willed the blush crossing her face to quickly die down. "Aw, the blush is cute though~" He continued to laugh as she looked around, throwing a small pillow at him and glaring as he ducked.

"Oh, shut up! It's hard not to be confused when someone says something so out-of-place. Your boss wouldn't like that." She commented stubbornly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest and taking deep breaths.

"Ohh, but you wouldn't tell him. Not when it was such an inocent joke~!" He said nodding and putting on an innocent face, sticking his lower lip out slightly and pouting. "You wouldn't do that, would you cher?" He beamed happily as she sighed, head hanging.

"I guess not. But don't try and pull anyting, got it?" She looked up and scowled, looking again to the clock; almost done, she was basically free to go. Well...the station being free...Still.

"Ohhh, you need to relax. You're coming back on Thursday, oui? I'll tell them you seem alright, and they informed me as long as I deem you mentally fit, you can move from your station to an apartment. With supervision, of course, but still better then a cell."

She could've hugged him. Really. Her day had been made. "Are you serious!?" She asked excitedly, laughing and looking up at him as he stood and opened the door for her. "I mean, REALLY serious?"

He smiled, nodding. "Oui. Our little meeting went well enough, I'll sign off on your apartment provided you'll cooperate a bit better next time. We need to get my questions answered if you want help." He said chuckling. "Feliks! I believe it's time for our young guest to go, non?"

"Umm...yeah! Bring her out." Feliks' voice rang out through the hallways from the lobby as he yelled, Bonnefoy leading you by your handcuffs to the lobby. "Your squadcar is out front, mon cher." he bowed his head in mock politeness, winking at her before he left. "I'll be waiting Thursday~"

Shuddering slightly, she climbed into the car and peered into the driver's seat. "Oh, hey Mr. Kirkland! I didn't know you did this kinda thing!" She laughed softly, grinning. "Aren't you busy with something more important?" Luckily, he'd grown accustomed to her presence in the last month of so.

"No, everyone else was out and I was having a boring day anyway. Mostly paperwork." He said nodding, green eyes flickering to her in the mirror for a moment before focusing on the road again. "How did the session go?"

"It was...okay. The guy who talks to me is a little weird, but I can deal with it for the accent." She said shrugging and laying on her side over the back seats, shutting her eyes. "Wake me up when we're back at the station."


End file.
